Over the Well and Back Again
by NightOfDeceit
Summary: Just a sad excuse of a one-shot about Kagome going through an ill-writen depression after the well closed indefinately. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own the inuyasha series or its characters. Thats it I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This happens after the final battle, Kagome is _EXTREMELY_ depressed. In my terribly awesome mind, Kagome changed inside the jewel, shown things that I'm too lazy to describe and write down. Very terrible no horrifying things for sure, but again, I'M LAZY! This one-sucks and i might continue it if some idiot out there decides they like it. If you don't like this sort of thing, then don't waste your insignificant time reading it. Remember,REVIEWS=LOVE. (But flames=immediate death by implosion of crimson goo)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha obviously, if I did would probably kill myself because of what people turned the Inuyasha series into online on various fanfiction websites(There is some scary shit out there man...)**_

* * *

_Recap_

Three days ago Naraku was defeated, in three days the jewel had been completed, in three days Kagome was sucked into the jewel's void with Inuyasha later to follow. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stood there staring at the barren spot where the well once was, waiting for their friends to return to their side. Then there was a pillar of light, and moments later the well appeared with the hanyou jumping out.

"Inuyasha, where is Lady Kagome?" stated Miroku quietly afraid of what his reply would be.

"She's safe" His broken look gave them no hope of seeing her again as he turned to gaze upon the once flourishing village, now a barren battle field.

The blood stained ground reflected upon the sky above, the remaining clouds of ash from the raging fires of the forest mask all as the sun bleeds red before descending upon the horizon, bringing forth an never-ending night of pain and loneliness.

* * *

_Six weeks later – Modern Era_

Kagome lay in her bed staring blankly at the opposite wall. Her raven locks were matted, sun-kissed skin now pale and her expression emotionless. Her room was unkempt as much as she was. Her floor and desk were in disarray, walls and pictures faded, the once homey feeling gone and vanished along with her cheerful spirit. There was a small knock on the door, her mother walked into the room shortly after. She paused taking in of what had become of her daughter. The vivid, joyful,_ living _girl she once was, turned into nothing but a memory. Kagome still lay underneath her covers unaffected by her visitor. Her mother walked to her bedside and sat on the edge low enough not to disturb her.

"Kagome, I know you can hear me... Even though the pain you are enduring maybe unfathomable for any of us to understand," she exhaled a shaky breath.

"your family, _**We**_, are still here for you to listen."

Kagome remained evasive and inaccessible as she lay still.

"Oh Kagome, where are you? Where is my loving and outspoken daughter? What has made you so…So distant? This pains me so, seeing you like this. Your family needs you, _the old you_." her voice was demanding, filled with worry and concern, but only silence greeted her ears.

She stood to leave half-accepting and half-loosing hope that she wouldn't receive any response from the vacant form under the cotton sheets. As she was over the threshold, she heard a small wind like whisper, so soft she thought she imagined the sound.

"She's dead."

**Yup.**

**That was the end.**

**A really bad cliffy if you ask me.**

**What, did you honestly think I would write more?**

_**...idiots**_

**If you did, you asummed wrong...**

**..._Well, _for the people who don't care, you guys get one of my expired magical cupcakes...because I don't care either...**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Angeltsuki**

**Verloren Fortuin**

**WhyWhatShutup**

**NightOfDeceit**


End file.
